Naruto Omega: Forsaken By Light
by Naruto-Vergil Sparda
Summary: Vanitas was beaten. Gone. Defeated. But even if he lost, he still has a goal he wants to accomplish. And he has the perfect host to help him with his new found goal...
1. Prologue: Station Of Awakening

**Summary: Vanitas was beaten. Gone. Defeated. But even if he lost, he still has a goal he wants to accomplish. And he has the perfect host to help him with his new found goal...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

Vanitas knew it. He had always known, deep inside, that this day would come. He tried to grow strong enough to stop it, he tried to be strong enough to make sure it would never happen. But there was no denying the fact it happened. There was no denying...

He had been beaten by Ventus.

The dark half of Ventus reached towards the X-Blade as it floated away from him, desperately trying to grab it and stay whole. He didn't want to fade away. He wanted to be complete. But he was too weak, and began to drift and disappear as the X-blade shattered.

_'This is the end huh,' _the bluenette thought. _'Beaten by the other...I can't let it end like this...I can't let myself fade away!' _A fire of determination lit in his eyes. _'You can have your heart back Ventus! But I will not fade away! I still have my own goal to accomplish!' _With the last of his power, Vanitas sent his will and soul out of Ventus, sending it away, where it would one day be sealed in a suitable host. _'Heh...even though you've beaten me Ventus..._

_I've still_ _won...'_ With that thought, Vanitas' body disappeared as his heart merged with Ventus' once more. Ventus slowly closed his eyes as his heart became whole once more, though he felt something was...missing. But he didn't think about it. After all, with the X-blade shattered, he would soon fall into slumber...

* * *

Worlds away, a nine tailed demon fox was attacking the Ninja village of Konoha. It's tails lashed out, toppling mountains and sending tidal waves crashing on the shores. It let out a horrible roar as many Ninja attacked it, trying to hold it back.

"Hold it back, wait for Yondaime-sama!" One of them yelled to the others.

A dark spec of light hovered in the sky. _'Hmm...'_ a thought passed through the spec. _'It appears this beast is special...I can sense a dark energy coming from it...' _the dark light noticed a man and a woman by a large group of rocks. The fox was bound by chains that had come out the woman's back, while the man had an odd figure behind him, but it made the spec seemingly shudder in fear.

The fox roared. **"I WILL NOT BE SEALED AGAIN!" **It yelled out and moved it's claw to stab something the dark light couldn't see. The man and woman jumped in the way, taking the blow and stopping the claw from hurting the unseen thing. The being behind the blonde man moved it's hand through his stomach, and grabbed hold of the fox, tearing away it's energy, making the demon shrink in size.

The spec would have grinned if it could as it saw what they were protecting. It was a child. _'Perfect...'_ it cackled. _'I think I just found my new host.' _The spec moved and clung to the demon, the demon roaring in annoyance as it was sealed away inside of the blonde child. Soon after the sealing, the red haired woman and the blonde man fell to the earth, and knew no more, and the spec had one thought before it slept. _'Hehe. My time will soon come. This is my...birth by sleep...'_

* * *

(12 years later)

A blonde haired boy sat in a dark forest, reading through a scroll. He had cerulean blue eyes, a slightly round face, and was tanned wonderfully. He had 3 whisker marks on each cheek and wore an orange jumpsuit. On his feet was a pair of oddly crafted sandals. Around his right leg were bandages, with a kunai holster slid onto it. On the back of his waist he had a pouch, filled with Shuriken and Kunai. The blonde groaned as he read through the scroll. "Shadow Clone Jutsu?!" He complained. "Everywhere I look there seems to be that damn cloning technique!"

He decided to skip over it, and saw something at the bottom of the scroll. A seal. "What's this?" He slowly pressed his hand on the seal, and a strong light began to shine. "Wh-what's going on?!" He began to feel pain shoot through his body. "AHHHH**HHHH!**" He screamed as his voice became darker and more demonic as the light engulfed his entire body...

* * *

He was falling through darkness, nothing around him as he fell. "What...is this..." he muttered. He looked down and saw a large circular platform. He turned in mid air and landed on it gently. "Where...am I?" He mumbled softly.

_"Welcome,"_ a voice said, startling the blonde. _"I have been waiting a long time for you to arrive here."_

"Who's there?!" the blonde yelled out.

_"There will be time for introductions later,"_ the voice promised as 3 platforms rose up, equal distances from the centre of the circular platform and spread out. The blonde looked at one and a sword appeared. _"You must now choose your path..."_ he glanced at another, a shield appearing on that one. _"If you give it form...__"_ he rolled his eyes, looking at the final platform as a staff appeared. _"It will give you strength. Select your path._" The Shinobi groaned and walked over to the sword. The voice spoke. _"The path of the warrior...unstoppable power...a sword of terrible destruction..."_ The blonde frowned. He walked to the shield, the voice speaking once more. _"The path of the guardian...the power to protect...a shield that repels all..."_ He frowned once more, walking to the staff. _"The path of the mage...power to attack with spells...a staff of wonder and ruin..."_

The blonde looked at his three choices, then shook his head. "None of these are for me...I don't really have anything I want to protect, nor do I particularly want to cause destruction..."

The voice spoke once more. _"Then perhaps this will be better for you."_ A fourth platform appeared in the centre, as a black cloak appeared on it. The blue eyed boy raised an eyebrow as he walked to it. _"The path of the seeker..."_ the voice spoke. _"The desire to search for power...to summon creatures to serve and protect you...__"_ the blonde stared at the cloak before grabbing it and putting it on. The air shifted, and the blonde could swear the voice would be smirking if it had a form. _"A good decision...you must now select what you want to give up in exchange for this path..."_ he immediately walked over to the staff. He grabbed it. "_Will you give up this power?_" He looked at it before crushing the staff in his hands. A bright light engulfed the area suddenly. When it cleared, the platforms were gone, the blue eyed boy looked around, seeing 3 familiar people. The aged Hokage, his crush- Sakura Haruno- and Iruka Umino, all standing around him. _"Now, tell me more about yourself."_

The blonde walked to the Hokage. "What is most important to you?" He asked.

"My precious people," he responded without hesitation. He then walked to Sakura.

"What do you fear most?" Sakura asked him.

The blonde was silent before he answered. "Being alone..."

"Is being alone really so bad?" She asked. He ignored her and walked over to the last person, Iruka.

"What do you want out of life?" The scarred Chunin asked.

"To show everyone that I'm not worthless," he told him.

The voice spoke again. _"Your precious people are important to you...you fear being alone...you want to show everyone your not worthless..."_ A bright light began to glow. _"Your journey begins at the dead of night. You shall grow strong, and find people to protect, but you shall also be the strongest."_ There was another flash of light, and he now stood in front of a door, with two odd looking weapons on either side of it.

The one on the right was beautiful. The blade of the weapon was pure silver, slicking up and 3 sharp points stuck of it at the top, with circular balls on the tips, shaped like a crown. Traces of gold were also on the blade. As it grafted down, the hilt of the blade was wide and golden, cutting off in two directions, then going down and then re-joining at the bottom. Down the middle of the hilt was the handle of the weapon, with a red grip. Trailing down off the weapon was a silver key chain, with 3 circles at the end, one large one and then two on the top right and top left of the circle respectively. **(Kingdom Key...)**

The weapon to the left seemed to look much more...sinister. It didn't look evil, but it just had an aura that emitted hatred and despair. The blade of the weapon was black, reaching further than the Kingdom Key. A oddly grooved edge jutted out just by the top, a small spike just above that, and the top of the weapon was sharp and pointed, made for killing. The hilt of the weapon ran around the handle, and was blood red. Between the hilt, running down it's center, was the handle. It was pitch black, like the blade. **(Dark Heart...)**

_"You must now select your path. Will you choose light?"_ A spotlight shone on the Kingdom Key. _"Or darkness?"_ The spotlight shone on Dark Heart. _"One of these Keyblades shall open the door before you. Which shall you pick?"_

The blonde looked between the two. He could feel the two Keyblades trying to repel the other, trying to stay completely separated. The blonde looked between the two. "Again...I cannot pick between the two...I am not a person to walk in the light...nor am I one who bathes in the darkness..."

The voice grunted. _"You wish for a third choice? Then you shall have it."_ A third weapon appeared between the two Keyblades. The blonde instantly knew it was what he wanted.

This Keyblade was beautifully crafted, in the mind of the blonde. The blade of the weapon was thick, like the other two, and was a deep crimson, with traces of black swirling up it, and reached far out. What appeared to be half a Shuriken jagged out just by the top, with thick circles around the tips of the blades, like Kingdom Key. The top of the weapon was sharpened, like Dark heart. The hilt of the Keyblade, like the other Keyblades, went around the handle, thin like Dark Heart, and was pitch black. Images of an orange nine tailed fox was carved into the hilt of it. The handle ran down the center, with a dark orange grip. An orange key chain trailed down at the bottom of the blade, a fox dangling by it. **(Forsaken By Light...)**

_"This Keyblade is made by combining the light and darkness, though more darkness than light,"_ the voice told him. _"If you accept this path, you shall control both the light and the darkness, but it also means you will be an enemy of the two forces. Will you accept this path?"_

The cerulean eyed blonde reached towards it and picked it up. He gave it a few practice swings, and smirked. The Keyblade felt absolutely perfect in his hand. He looked towards the door, and noticed a mixture of light and dark energy was emitting from the top of his new weapon. With a grunt, he thrust the weapon into the Keyhole. It fit perfectly. He twisted, and there was a click, signifying the door opened. He pulled his Keyblade out and stood back as the door swung open. He walked in, and ended up on top of the Hokage Monument. "How did...?"

_"A gift,__"_ the voice said. _"You shall need more than just that key to survive in other worlds."_ A small orb of black energy appeared in front of the blonde. It shot inside him, and he felt his clothes shift. He looked down and his eyes widened. He now wore a pair of black jeans, along with dark orange sneakers. His top was black, with a crimson swirl on the right sleeve and the words 'fade to darkness' on the front in white. He wore his black cloak over it all, opened, with the hood down. Attached to his jeans was a black keychain, a miniature dark blue book attached to it. In his hand was **FBL**. He felt his head. He no longer wore his goggles, so his hair was wild and un-tame. On his shoulder was an odd device that had a large, circular button. The device was black, and the trims and edges were orange and gold. He also noticed he was a bit taller than before.

_"Clothes fitting for a seeker,"_ the voice spoke. _"You have attained the Spellbinder of Knowledge. With this, whenever you arrive at another world, you shall instantly gain all information on the world you have arrived in. You shall also gain knowledge of enemies you shall encounter.__"_ The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you giving me this power?" He asked.

_"All the power you have, you are getting on your own."_ "The voice told him. _"I am giving you no power. These powers are yours that were once dormant, now awake. You have been sleeping for a long time. This is your station of awakening."_

Another flash of light, and the blonde was standing on a new platform. _"Now, it is time you learn how to use that weapon."_ His eyes widened as blobs of darkness appeared on the ground, and out of them rose small creatures. The skin was pitch black, and the eyes glowed yellow. The beasts were small. They had a large head with 2 antenna poking out the top. A small body, along with small arms and claws, and even smaller legs and sharp feet. It moved around, almost nervously. **(Heartless: Shadow...)**

The blonde simply looked at them, and all the Shadows leapt at him. He rolled out the way, looking at them as knowledge entered his mind. "Shadows..." he murmured. "Weakest Heartless known to date...born of very week hearts...under the category of 'Pure Blood' as they do not release a heart upon destruction by a Keyblade...they attack in groups, jumping at an opponent and lashing out with their claws..." He blinked and noticed the Spellbinder of Knowledge really did give him information about enemies. He readied Forsaken By Light, and charged at them. A Shadow leapt, but he rolls under it, slashing it in half with his keyblade. The shadow dissolved into darkness.

The blonde gave a fanged grin. "Well? Come on!" He charged at the remaining Shadows, slashing through them without mercy. One tried to jump away, but he grabbed it's leg and pulled it as he thrusted his sword forward, stabbing into it's gut and making it dissolve into darkness. One tried to jump him from behind. He swung his keyblade without even looking and cut it in half. He looked around. "2 left..." He mumbled. He focused his chakra into his Keyblade and it immediately lit on fire. The blonde grinned. "Nice..." He ran to one shadow, cutting it down the middle, and the final one made one last, desperate attempt. It never stood a chance. He caught it's claw and cut it's arm off. It fell into shadows as it retreated.

_"Well done..."_ The voice spoke. _"An experienced Keyblade wielder could do no better than you have just now."_ The blue eyed boy blinked, and then realized he had just been given a compliment. _"But a warning to you, young Keyblade wielder,"_ it spoke, and the blonde was beginning to get annoyed. He wanted to find this voice and kill it! Suddenly, the blonde felt something leave him. He looked behind him and his eyes widened. He saw a small blue creature, with small, slit red eyes. It seemed to want to dash around, and looked at him as if awaiting his orders. **(Unversed: Flood...)** _"You control more than just the powers of a normal Keyblade wielder. You have a special power to manifest your negativity in the forms of these monsters. They are called..."_

"Unversed..." The blonde finished, his Spellbinder giving him the knowledge. "Born from my negativity...Unversed are perfect training partners as you can fight them, and upon defeat they will flow back into the owner as the negativity they once were...this specific Unversed is a Flood...the weakest of the Unversed, however what it lacks for in strength it makes up for in speed. It can move fast...and can become a blob of darkness in the ground to travel behind the enemy and strike them..."

_"That is correct,"_ the voice confirmed. _"But you must remember, young Keyblade wielder. You still need to train, and become stronger. You walk the paths of both light AND darkness. You control both powers. Because you control darkness, you are able to make dark portals that can take you to any location that you have once been to. Because you hold the powers of light, you can make a gateway of light and travel to other worlds with the aid of your Keyblade."_

"That's all well and good," the blonde muttered. "Can I go now?"

The voice chuckled. _"Very well. It is time for you to return to your reality. And remember, you are both a seeker of darkness, and also a warrior of light. Now go forth, your journey begins now, Naruto Uzumaki!"_

The blonde yelled out as everything went white, and he was pushed back into reality...

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open, and he noticed he was still in the forest, holding the forbidden scroll. "Was that...a dream?" He looked down at his clothes. They were the same as when he was 'dreaming'. "No..." he mumbled. "That was no dream." He held out his hand, and his Keyblade appeared in a flash of light and darkness. He looked at it. "...Forsaken By Light...fitting..." He heard a sound, and turned around, holding his Keyblade at the ready. He blinked upon seeing the scar across the face of a familiar Chunin. "Iruka-sensei?"

"NAURTO!" He yelled, furious, but also a little surprised at the weapon in Naruto's hand. "WHY DID YOU TAKE THE FORBIDDEN SCROLL?!"

Naruto blinked and stepped back, keeping a tight hold on the scroll. "So...I've been tricked it seems..." Naruto pointed his Keyblade behind him. A beam of light shot out a few feet behind him, and an oval shaped portal, emitting light and crackling with energy, appeared behind him. "But I am done with this world...for now..."

Iruka blinked. "Naruto...?"

Naruto pointed FBL at a tree. "Come out Mizuki-teme," He growled. "Let me end you before I leave this world."

The silver haired Chunin appeared. "Give the scroll Naruto," he ordered evilly.

"Mizuki?!" Iruka yelled.

"Shut up," Naruto growled in anger. Dark mist rolled off him and took the form of a new creature. It was large and blue, with the colour grey running over its stomach and the lower half of its back. In them middle was a black symbol: The Symbol of the Unversed. It had wide, completely red eyes, scalera and all. Its arms were short, with the elbows spiking up and it seemed to wear black gloves. It's legs were small, but it seemed to be able to move easily enough. **(Unversed: Bruiser...)**

"What is that?" Mizuki demanded of the blonde Uzumaki.

"This, my dear Mizuki, is the instrument of your death," Naruto grinned evilly. He addressed his Unversed. "Kill him."

The Unversed went into movement, it began charging at Mizuki slowly. Mizuki took a large shuriken off his back and threw it at the creature. It sunk into it's stomach, causing a minor wound, but the Shuriken simply popped out of its stomach as the wound healed. The Bruiser punched the tree Mizuki was on and it fell, landing on top of the silver Chunin once he hit the ground. "AHH!" He yelled in main. The bruiser jumped up and landed on Mizuki, crushing him and ending the life of the silver haired Chunin.

Iruka looked at Naruto in horror. "N-Naruto?"

The Unversed dissolved in the dark mist that rolled back into Naruto. The Uzumaki backed towards the portal. "Tell them Iruka. Tell them of what they made me become," he told the Chunin, as he continued backing away.

"Wait, Naruto!" The Chunin tried to walk to him, but Naruto held his Keyblade towards him.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled, but controlled his anger to prevent an Unversed coming into being. "Keep away Iruka," he warned as he stepped into the portal. "I am a seeker...and what I want...is power...to get revenge on what you people have done to me!" With that, the portal closes, Naruto and the forbidden scroll inside of it.

Iruka drops to his knees and, for the first time since his parents death, cried at the loss of a boy he thought of as his own son...

* * *

Naruto was hovering through a deep blue space, he saw a single world next to his own. The world seemed to be a town, with a large clock tower. "Where am I?" The blonde muttered, and his Spellbinder of Knowledge gave him the information. "Oh I see...this is the space between worlds, the space Keyblade wielders, heartless and other beings cross when they head to other worlds..." He looked at the forbidden scroll, then used a seal he gained from the Spellbinder to seal the scroll into his skin. "I can use you later..." he muttered.

He stared at the world then gripped his Keyblade and it transformed into a black hover bike with the image of an orange fox on the front, with blazing crimson flames on the side. "May as well check out this new world..." He revved the bike and it shot towards the new world.

Deep within Naruto, a voice chuckled darkly. _'Yes Naruto...grow strong...so that I may reach my goal...'_

* * *

(?)

In the world with the clock tower, a man dressed in the same cloak as Naruto stood on the clock tower, staring out into the world with the setting sun. He saw a light descending on the world. "Hm? That way of transportation..." the man murmured. "Only 3 Keyblade wielders I know travelled through that method...who is it...has Aqua escaped the realm of darkness? Has Ven awoken from his slumber? Or has Terra somehow regained his body? In any case..." the man lowered his hood, revealing a young, dark skinned man with silver spiky hair and golden eyes. "I have yet another pawn to use..."

* * *

(?)

A young blue haired woman sat by a lake with a man in a black cloak. "Who was he?" She spoke, curiously.

"His name is...Sora..." The man spoke, and a gateway of light opened up in front of them.

The bluenette was on her feet immediately, looking at the gateway in shock. "Wh-what?"

The man stood. "It appears fate has given us a second chance to fix the problems that I have made..."

The blue eyed woman looked to the man, then back to the gate. "Who made this gate...?" She muttered. The cloaked man did not hesitate, as he walked into the gateway and vanished. The bluenette was uncertain, but walked into the gate. She felt the familiar presence as it began to close with her in it. She spoke one name, her voice full of shock...and hope. "V-Ven...?"

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 1: Water Meets Maelstrom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Water Meets Maelstrom**

Uzumaki Naruto rode his Keyblade Bike down to Twilight Town, at least that's what his Spellbinder claimed the world was, and landed with a drift. He got off the bike and gripped one of the handle bars. It changed back into his Keyblade, Forsaken By Light, and he stared out at the town. "So...this is Twilight Town..." He willed his Keyblade to vanish, so he didn't draw attention to himself. He began to walk...but stopped and clutched his head. "Wh-what the?!" Memories began to fly through his mind. Memories that were not his. He saw a brown haired man holding a wooden Keyblade...Terra...a black haired man with a scar on his cheek and eye, instructing them on ways to use their Keyblades...Master Eraqus...a blue haired girl, giving him and the brown haired man stay shaped charms...wayfinders...her name...Naruto blinked as the memories stopped. "What was..." He reached into his pocket and his hand closed around something. He took it out. He was holding the green wayfinder. He stared it at, and put it back in his pocket, shaking his head. "I can dwell on how I got that wayfinder and those memories later...I have more pressing matters to attend to."

Naruto pulled his hood over his head, darkness instantly forming and covering his face, and began to walk around town, he took a breath and let his emotions from abuse in Konoha rise up. They exploded out of him and an army of Floods and Bruiser's appeared. "Cause chaos in this town," Naruto ordered. "If heartless attack you, eradicate them. If nobodies attack you, eradicate them. If the nobodies or heartless are too strong, a Flood is to return to me and relay the information. In which case I will make more powerful Unversed to battle. You have your orders. Now go." All the Unversed disappeared.

Naruto continues to wander through Twilight Town, his blonde hair wavering in the breeze. He soon came to a wide open area with a ring. Naruto frowned at it, thinking it was similar to the ring used in the academy. He sat down on a bench, leaning back. Out the corner of his eye, he saw three teens talking by the side of the ring.

One boy had spiky blonde hair, dressed in camo pants, a small black shirt with a sleeves grey jacket over it. The second boy wore a red shirt with white sleeves. He had black hair and wore a white headband around his head. He was a...what was the word Choji liked to be called rather than fat? Oh yes, big boned. He wore a pair of baggy blue jeans too. The girl was...well kinda cute in Naruto's opinion. She wore a orange top with white flower decorations on it, no sleeves. She wore a pale yellow pair of pants that reached just above her shins. She wore a silver bracelet.

Naruto closed his eyes, resting. The trip through a portal and transforming his Keyblade and summoning the Unversed took quite a bit out of him, so he wanted to rest. At least that was the plan, but someone yelled, "HEY YOU!" The blonde groaned in annoyance, and opened his eyes to see the blonde and his two friends standing in front of him. "Your the one that kidnapped Kairi before, aren't you?!"

The blonde rolled his eyes, apparently the kidnapper and him wore a similar cloak or something. "Sorry to say," the Uzumaki spoke. "But I don't know who this Kairi is. And I'm no kidnapper. I'm not so petty as to resort to something so cowardly."

The blonde growled. "Shut up! We saw you take her away! Stop trying to deny i-" He was silenced when Naruto summoned **Forsaken By Light** and pointed it at his throat. "A-A Keyblade?!"

"Yes," Naruto confirmed. "A Keyblade. Now, I don't know _who_ you are, why you know about the Keyblade, or why you think I kidnapped this 'Kairi' your talking about. But I am warning you. If you cross me-" he was cut off by a heartless that appeared behind him, and he slashed off it's head, making it dissolve. Several more heartless appeared, all of the same class.

This group of heartless all wore a helmet from the mid evil era, with an open front. All you could see inside the helmet was darkness and two yellow eyes. Each one had armor on its hands and feet. They were all dressed in black where they weren't wearing armor. On their chests was a black heart with a red outline, and a red cross down the middle. **(Emblem Heartless: Soldier...)**

The heartless were soon joined by silver beings that appeared from nowhere. These beings bodies were silver, and thin. Their arms trailed down to their hands, which were joined together and became a point. It's feet were similar, with no toes, just joined points on it. The head was flat as it grafted down with a strange cross like symbol on it's head. There was a zip where what Naruto assumed was it's mouth. **(Nobody: Dusk...)**

"Heartless and Nobodies," Naruto hissed as knowledge of his enemies entered his mind. He held his Keyblade up just over his head with his right hand, the tip facing his enemies, while his other hand was held out with the palm facing up, both his elbows bent slightly. His left foot was in front of his right and his right foot was pointing to the right. His knees were bent just slightly as he eyed the heartless and nobodies.. He looked back to the three teens. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

The teen's didn't hesitate, immediately running away. A few heartless tried to follow, but Naruto jumped over them and landed in front, facing them in his stance. "Your opponent is me," he told them. And with that, he charged.

* * *

Laying on the ground, in front of a cage style fence with a cloth and an open door, was a blue haired girl. She wore a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. She had an odd silver badge. On the girl's arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wore a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wore what appear to be black stockings or socks on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. The bluenette also bore two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. Finally, she was wearing pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each.

She let out a soft groan as she woke up, slowly sitting up and looking around. "I'm not in that place anymore...thank god. But where is that black cloaked man? I thought we would arrive at the same place at least. But he isn't in sight. Did he get sent to another world? And what world am I on?"

She became silent once she heard talking from the other side of the cloth. She decided to listen in. "...an't believe that those nobodies and heartless started showing up again," a boys voice spoke. "I thought Sora got rid of them when he beat Xemnas." The blue haired girl smiled fondly at the name of Sora's name. It seemed he had grown up quite a bit, no longer was he the small child she had once met. But this made her panic slightly, how long had passes since she had fallen into the darkness? Would Terra be much older? Had she succeeded in saving him? And what about Ven?

"That's what I thought too," this time it was a girl's voice, and it snapped her out of her thoughts. "But we sure are lucky that guy we saw protected us. He used a Keyblade too." The bluenette froze. A Keyblade user? Was it Terra? Ven? Or was it a new Keyblade wielder?

"But Olette!" The boy argued. "He's the one that kidnapped Kairi!" Again, the blue haired girl froze. He had kidnapped Kairi?! Her eyes lit with fire. Oh, she was going to make this boy pa-

"It wasn't him Hayner," another boy spoke. "He didn't seem to know who Kairi was. Plus he was shorter than the other guy. In addition to that, he actually protected us from those nobodies and heartless. So I don't think he's a bad guy."

"But Pence!" The boy- Hayner- argued. But the bluenette was done listening. She turned and ran towards the commotion, where other people were running from, intent on finding the boy.

* * *

Naruto was NOT having a good day. First he had failed his academy entrance exam for the THIRD TIME IN A ROW! All because of some bullshit need to make a clone that can't fight for you, can be walked through and can be seen through easily if you were experienced enough.

Then came his asshole of a former Sensei, Mizuki, who tricked him into stealing the forbidden scroll of sealing, just so he could take it and blame it on him. During the process of which, he ended up in the depths of his subconscious and somehow got a giant fucking Key with the Kyuubi No Yoko on the handle, which actually he didn't mind as it looked pretty badass.

Then he awoke from his subconscious and now had said Key, was able to summon creatures called Unversed to do his bidding, and had killed Mizuki, which was good, but had then leaved his home world, which fucking sucked.

Then he ended up in Twilight town, for no fucking reason, so he just summoned some Unversed and sent them to cause chaos. Then he figured he'd sit back and relax. But no. Some blonde ASSHOLE- who somehow knew about the Keyblade- decided to come up and mess with him, getting them somehow surrounded by nobodies and heartless, so he had to send them away and fight them alone.

Have you ever tried to fight nobodies and heartless, with no experience fighting the former, little experience fighting the latter, and no experience fighting the breed they are? It's not easy! Which Naruto had, unfortunately, found out the hard way.

Naruto charged at the heartless and nobodies, the the latter wasted no time in leaping at the wielder Keyblade wielder. 5 of the soldiers leapt at him, and Naruto rolled under it, slashing at it. When he didn't feel it dissolve as he slashed at it, he frowned, but realized that he wouldn't kill every single heartless/nobody with just a single hit.

He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts by a Dusk, that seemed to do a slithering motion and lashed its legs out at him. Naruto jumped over it, grabbing it's head and smashing it into the ground before he slashed it across the back off with his Keyblade. It seemed to yell in pain before he jumped back to avoid a soldier, which ended up hitting the dusk. Naruto smirked underneath his hood. "Come on," he beckoned them with his outstretched hand. "Show me your resolve to remain, shells of those who once lived!"

A soldier jumped at him, but it was quickly knocked away from a bolt of lightning. Naruto looked to the source, and his eyes widened as a memory of the girl he saw before his eyes flashed in his mind. "Aqua..." he whispered, so quietly he almost didn't hear himself.

The blue haired girl- Aqua- stood there holding her late master's Keyblade. It had the appearance of an old fashioned skeleton key, and the teeth were shaped like an "E". Its Keychain was the same silver symbol she bore: The Mark Of Mastery Symbol. **(Master's Defender...)** She looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes. That stance...only one Keyblade wielder used that stance! But how?! He had refused with Ventus, it was impossible for him to be here. Unless...Xehanort interfered again! "Vanitas!" Aqua yelled as she charged the blonde.

Naruto quickly moved into motion, blocking her strike with **FBL**, gritting his teeth under the pressure of the Keyblade. _'Why is she attacking me?!' _The blonde screamed in his mind. _'Who the hell is this "Vanitas?!"'_ A dusk saw it's chance and lashed out, but Naruto was quick to act. He used his left to sweep Aqua off her feet, putting out an arm to catch her. He ducked under the it's attack, his eyes focused on the dusk. So of course he didn't see the light blush that adorned Aqua's cheeks.

_'This...isn't Vanitas,'_ Aqua thought. _'His stance is the same, but it isn't him...so who is he?'_

Naruto jumped away from them, holding **FBL **out in front of him. "Hey, can you stand?" He asked Aqua, who immediately got out of his embrace, standing beside him with Master's defender, but seemed uncertain as to who she should fight: The heartless and nobodies, or Naruto. "Look, I don't know what your vendetta is with me, but you can take it up with me later. Will you help me take down these heartless and nobodies?"

Aqua looked at the soliders and realized they were similar to the Neo-shadows she encountered in the realm of darkness. "I don't know what those things are, but it's my duty to defeat creatures of darkness as a Keyblade Master. So I'll help you." She readied **Master's Defender**.

"You got a name toots?" Naruto asked, earning a glare from the Keyblade Master.

"I am Keyblade Master Aqua, yourself?" She asked in return with an edge to her tone.

"I'll tell you after we finish this fight," Naruto promised, getting into his stance. "Now, lets do this!" Naruto charged, smirking under his hood. Aqua soon followed, and the fight began.

Naruto leapt in the center of a group of soldiers. He twirled around his Keyblade, knocking away the Heartless, before his eyes focused on a single one of them, and he jumped at it, slashing it across the chest twice before stabbing, causing it to dissolve into darkness, and the heart it held to float into the sky and vanish. A heard a soldier behind him and he rolled out of the way before jumping up and grabbing it, then throwing it into a Dusk, then appearing by them and stabbing his Keyblade through them, causing them to dissolve.

Aqua held **Master's Defender** in front of her. "Thunder!" A bolt of lightning fired from the tip of her Keyblade, ripping through 2 soldiers and 1 Dusk. A dusk lashed out at her, but she used her magic to form a barrier around her that stopped the assault, then she smacked the Dusk with the Keyblade, holding it in front of her again. "Freeze!" Three chunks of glass shot from the tip of **MD**, which cause the Dusk to freeze, and then explode into shards of glass.

Naruto looked at her and whistled. "Now why don't I get badass powers like that?"

Aqua smiled smugly. "Did you pick the staff at the station of awakening?" She asked innocently.

Naruto blinked slowly. "...I picked this badass cloak," he told her as he kicked a soldier in the face and sent it back to the realm of darkness with **FBL**.

"That wasn't an option for me," Aqua complained as she burned a Dusk to ashes.

"Yeah well, I'm special," he grinned, flipping over a Dusk and dispelling it with a slash as he landed beside her. Knowledge of a spell flowed into a mind from his Spellbinder. "But it doesn't mean I can't do this!" He held **FBL** in front of him. "FIRE!" A blast of pitch black fire shot into a group of dusks and soldiers, causing them to burn to nothingness.

Aqua growled. "Dark fire! Are you a wielder of darkness?!"

"Nah, I'm the best of both worlds," Naruto grinned under his cloak as they defeated the remaining Dusks and Soldiers.

"Alright," Aqua said. "We've won. Now who are yo-" She was interrupted by the ground rumbling.

"That's...not good..." Naruto murmured as a new creature rose from the ground.

It had a vaguely humanoid Heartless with an emaciated, legless, dark pink-skinned appearance. Its eyes were yellow and glowing and were surrounded by black rings. Its head somewhat resembled a human skull, and sported a wide crest on its head that resembled a headdress. Two black, angular, curled horns were present on either side of its head. It appeared to have a very long neck, and it wore a black and steel blue garment that covered its neck and shoulders. The Heartless emblem was on the front of this garment. Its lower body was covered by a short, black and steel blue skirt with white bandages wrapped around it. The heartless also wore black gauntlets decorated by jagged, yellow and grey lines. It carried a large, black staff with a wide, steel blue, anchor-like blade on one end and a small, angular, heart-shaped one on the other end. It held the weapon with one finger through a hole in the smaller blade, ready to swing it like a pendulum. **(Emblem Heartless: Grim Reaper...)**

"That's REALLY not good," Naruto whispered.

"What is that thing?" Aqua asked.

"A heartless...an embodiment of the darkness in someone's heart...and it's a strong one..." he muttered as knowledge of the foe entered his mind. "The Grim Reaper...an incredibly powerful heartless." He got into stance.

"How are we going to fight that thing?" Aqua asked.

"Like this!" Naruto charged head on, and the Grim Reaper swung. Naruto got hit.

"NO!" Aqua screamed, then noticed she didn't see any blood. She looked again and noticed that where Naruto _should_ have been, there was a log that had been cut clean in half. "Wha-?"

Naruto had appeared behind the Grim Reaper. "Disappear!" Naruto ordered, slashing the heartless across it's back. It didn't even flinch, turning around and swinging it's huge blade again. Naruto ducked under it and jumped over to Aqua, holding **FBL **at the ready. "This is gonna be harder then I thought," Naruto muttered.

"Well physical attacks didn't do much," Aqua concluded. "So...how about magic!" She held **MD** in front of her. "Thunder!" A bolt of lightning fired from the tip of her Keyblade, slamming into the Grim Reaper. The result was immediate, as the heartless roared out in pain, and seemed to be paralyzed. She glanced at Naruto with a smug grin.

"Shut up," he told her as he charged at it, striking the heartless with his Keyblade a few times before jumping back, as the heartless swung it's weapon again. "Repeat this pattern!" Naruto barked. "You hit it with magic then I'll attack it!" Aqua nodded, and shot flames at it this time. It started moving around quick, trying to douse the flames. Naruto smirked and hit it on the head with **FBL**, then ducked down once it swung at him again. He delivered a firm kick to it's face before flipping away. He pointed his Keyblade as he flipped. "Burn!" A shot of black flames shot at the heartless, but this time it moved out of the way.

Aqua then ran towards it. But she disappeared in a flash of light quickly. She appeared above the Grim Reaper, stabbing downwards with her Keyblade. When she landed she vanished again, stabbing it repeatedly. She stopped after the 5th time and jumped back. She held her Keyblade in front of her. "Freeze!" A massive chunk of ice fired from her Keyblade. Upon contact with the heartless, it froze in place. Naruto gave it a few whacks with his Keyblade.

"Now!" Naruto said, standing beside her. "Together!" The two charged and leapt up, just as the heartless unfroze. Aqua cut through it horizontally, while Naruto slashed downwards vertically. The heartless froze, seemingly stuck in place, before it dropped it's huge weapon and fell, dissolving into darkness as it's heart rose into the sky. Naruto sighed and relief and collapsed on the ground. "Man...that was a close one..."

Aqua nodded, sitting beside him. She had a familiar feeling...like she was sitting with Ven again, watching the stars the night before the Mark of Mastery exam. "Your telling me," she muttered. She glanced at the blonde, and nearly gasped. His hood had fallen after that last strike, and she now saw his face. He had deep, blue eyes, filled with warmth. His hair was a golden blonde that fell partly against his face while the front half was spiked up. He had a small smile on his lips. If she had seen his face before, she would have been shocked that he no longer bore his former whisker marks. She spoke, not daring to hope. "V-Ven?"

Naruto glanced at her in slight confusion...when memories hit him. Eraqus again...master Xehanort...Terra...Aqua...Naruto blinked as the thought of a name he was certain was his own entered his mind, when he knew it wasn't. Ventus. Naruto sighed. "Hey Aqua," Naruto told her. "It's been a while...hasn't it?"

Aqua got teary eyed and tackled the blonde in a hug. "Ven!" She cried.

Naruto smiled softly, and patted her head. "It's okay Aqua," he promised.

"How are you here?" She asked. "Last I saw you, I had just left after making sure you were safe."

Naruto sighed. "I would rather not talk about it Aqua. Sorry, but it isn't a good memory for me."

She blinked and had the decency to look sheepish. "Oh...sorry."

"It's fine," Naruto told her. He blushed as he felt her...assets pressing against him. "As much as I enjoy being hugged, Aqua, I think you might want to let go..."

Aqua blinked then she herself noticed her breasts pressing against him, which caused her to release him, blushing hotly. "V-VEN!" She yelled.

Naruto laughed. "Sorry Aqua," Naruto chuckled, then stood up. He looked at her Keyblade...which was eerily familiar. "Isn't that Master's Keyblade? Why do you have it?"

"This?" She held up **Master's Defender**. "I found it when I was putting you in the chair. I used it to change the castle and protect you. I decided to take it with me, which ended up being a good choice. I intend to put it in the Keyblade graveyard once I have my own back."

Naruto remained silent, before pointing **FBL **in front of him. It shot a beam of light, making a portal. He walked towards it.

"Ven?" Aqua questioned. "What are you...?"

Naruto looked back, a sad expression on his face. "Sorry Aqua," Naruto said, and he was. Sincerely. "But I'm not really Ven anymore. That body still sleeps, far away where you left it. This is my new form, my rebirth after having slept so long." He began to back towards the portal.

"Ven!" Aqua reached out, but Naruto held **FBL** in front of him, pointing it at her.

"My name...is Naruto." The blonde told her, before backing into the portal and disappearing.

"Ven..." Aqua whispered. "What...happened?"

* * *

(?)

A brown haired boy with spiky hair and blue eyes was sitting on a tree, on either side of him were his two friends. A red haired girl, and a white haired boy with long hair. He was smiling as they watched the sunset together. Suddenly, he gripped his chest, in slight agony. The white haired boy and the red haired girl looked at the friend, and panicked slightly.

"Sora?" The white haired boy asked, jumping up onto the tree. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know Riku," Sora responded, in a strained tone. "I'm just...in pain!" Suddenly, a light shot out Sora's chest, faster than any of the three could see and bolted away, heading into the unknown. Sora let go of his chest.

"Are you okay now?" The red haired girl asked.

"I'm fine Kairi," Sora promised. Though he felt oddly empty...like a part of him he never knew about had just left him...

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 2: Fox and Lion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts**

**Response to nightmaster000: I cannot say much on that matter, Naruto may befriend a villain or two, but I have yet to decide if he does or doesn't. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fox and Lion**

**(Twilight Town...)**

Aqua was still sitting, staring at the place where Naruto had disappeared into a portal. "Ven...?" She whispered, then shook her head. "No...he's Naruto now. But...how is it he was born...reborn? Who is Naruto exactly...?" Aqua stood, looking around. She noticed a corridor of darkness, and her eyes widen. A man in a black cloak stood by it.

"You wish to know of what has happened to Ventus," the man spoke. It wasn't a question.

Aqua narrowed her eyes, but nodded. "Yes...I need to know how Ven turned into Naruto."

The man gestured to the corridor. "All will become clear, if you just walk through the door. But be warned, once you have finished your quest you may not see the boy in the same light as you do now."

Aqua looked at the man, then to the door, before nodding. She got up and slowly walked through the corridor of darkness. It closed behind her.

The man lowered his hood. He had silver eyes, yellow hair that fell flat against his head...and 3 whisker marks on each of his cheeks. "Soon Naruto...we shall become one again," the man said in a wistful tone before a corridor of darkness surrounded him and he vanished.

* * *

**(Destiny Islands...)**

Sora had the strangest feeling. He felt...empty, as if something had been taken, but he didn't know. He summoned his Keyblade, but he could summon it just fine, no problems. "Man...what is wrong with me?" He muttered as he sat on the edge of the dock.

"Problem Sora?" Riku asked as he walked over.

Sora shook his head. "It's nothing...just...after that time I felt my chest in pain...I feel kinda empty, know what I mean? It's like something was taken from me, but I never knew it was there."

Riku nods slowly. "I think I get it. I felt like that when I was getting my Keyblade, I felt the same way. When I felt the darkness leave my body, it was kind of the same feeling."

The Keyblade's chosen sighed. "I just...have the feeling that we are going to be in for a lot of bad things soon...worse than Xemnas."

The silver haired teen did nothing but nod, Sora's hunch also shared with him.

* * *

**(Lanes Between...)**

Naruto sat on his Keyblade Glider/Bike, staring out at the only three worlds he had access too. The first was his own world, the **Shinobi World **(Which he was not going back to just yet). The second was the world he had just left: **Twilight Town**. Naruto looked at the third world with a bored expression, actually yawning at it, before shrugging. "Got nothing better to do I guess..." he mumbled before he shot towards the world. "**Radiant Garden **here I come!"

* * *

**(Radiant Garden: Marketplace...)**

A beam of light shot down to the ground, revealing Naruto with his hood up, sitting on his Keyblade Glider. He got off it, his Keyblade returning back to normal. He looked around. "At least this place isn't as yellow as Twilight Town...good god there HAS to be limit to the amount of yellow someone can have..."

The blonde then realized something. "Huh. This must be how other people felt about my orange. I totally get it now." The blonde shrugged as he walked through town, humming a tune as he walked.

After about 10 minutes of walking, he walked by a house with a wooden door. It was at that point he saw something weird. What looked to be a white circle shot something from the ground nearby and then disappeared. Naruto's eyes widened. "What the fuck?" It appeared again, about 20 feet from him, doing the exact same thing. "The fuck is that thing?" His spellbinder of knowledge was more than happy to inform him. "Oh, so it's the towns defence mechanism. That's pretty clever." He frowned. "But wait...why is it activating...?"

His question was soon answered as a large amount of Dusks appeared around him. "Dusks!" He got into his stance as **FBL **appeared in his hand, the image of the Kyuubi seeming to grin evilly as it appeared in it's flash of light with traces of darkness. Naruto moved his hood up and he glared at the nobodies. He brought his fingers into his palm before letting them stretch out again. "Come on!"

The Dusks waited no time in attacking him all at once. They aimed for each part of his body as they swiped. This style of attack would be guaranteed to hit any other person. But Naruto was not just any other person. He pointed **FBL **towards the ground and jumped up. "FIRE!" A bolt of black flames shot into the ground and spread out, burning any Dusks within a 5 ft. radius of the blonde as he shot up into the air. "WOOHOO!"

Slowly, he began to descend towards the Dusks, his cloak rustling in the wind as he fell towards them. He did a few flips before cutting a single Dusk vertically in half. It's body severed into two pieces and it vanished. All the other Dusks seemed hesitant to attack. Naruto turned towards them, his eyes gleaming in the darkness of his hood. "Come on you pathetic nobodies. I thought you could fight."

Naruto smirked and black mist rolled off of him in waves as he summoned a few Floods and Bruisers to his side. The two separate entities- Negativity and Nothingness- stared down each other, as if waiting for the other to make a move. And Naruto was happy to give the command. "Sick 'em." He jumped back, dismissing his Keyblade, and watched amused as the two forces that should never have taken form faced off.

* * *

**(Radiant Garden: Merlin's House...)**

Squall Leonhart was not having a good day. He had woken up this morning to be greeted by Yuffie, who was once again trying to seduce him and get him to sleep with her. Needless to say, she failed in doing so. Honestly, if it hadn't worked the first 587 times, why would it work the 588th? He didn't know, but apparently Yuffie's logic was 'keep trying'. There was a point at which you should stop.

After Yuffie's daily attempt to seduce him, he walked to Merlin's house with a yawn, being followed by Yuffie. He didn't have to go today- since it was his day off- but he wanted to go check that the security system was working properly, since it had been acting up lately and Sid had recently tried to fix it.

He sat down at the computer and began typing before a screen came up. "Right..." he said. "Everything seems to be working fine..."

_"Leon," _a digitized voice said.

"Yeah Tron?" was his response.

Tron had been a friend Sora and the others had gained on their journey to seal the keyholes and defeat Organization XIII. At one point they'd gotten sucked into a digital world in which they helped Tron take the world back from the Master Control Program, who was ruling the world with his lieutenant: Sark. After a few battles, they defeated the MCP and Tron became the main database for Radiant Garden.

_"I have detected violent activities in the marketplace," _Tron said. _"Nobodies are fighting, along with a strange unknown entity and a boy in a black cloak, though I cannot see his face since his hood is up."_

Leon's eyes widened and he stood up. "Give me a video on screen!"

Immediately, a window popped up. Tron wasn't wrong. There were nobodies fighting these strange...creatures that Leon had never seen before, and was sure that Sora had never seen them before either. He noticed in the corner was indeed a boy wearing a cloak, though his face was hidden from view thanks to his cloak, the zip was undone showing the clothing he wore underneath.

"Tron!" Leon yelled out. "Sound the alarm! I'm going to go and deal with the intruders!"

_"Understood," _Tron said. _"And Leon, be wary. These creatures are different from anything that we have seen in the past."_

Leon nodded and grabbed his gun-blade. "Yeah I got ya Tron." With that, Leon ran out, while Yuffie stayed in the house, in case any of the creatures tried to destroy it. They'd done it before, and there was a chance they'd do it again.

* * *

**(Radiant Garden: Marketplace...)**

Naruto was amused as he watched the Negativity and Nothingness faced off against each other. It was like he was a Kage of his own village with all these Unversed. He stored that information in his mind away for another time. Maybe he could make his own Hidden Village when he was done exploring the worlds, where he was the leader and it had a few people in it, along with an army of Unversed.

Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. He filed that away in the 'to do' section of his mind, when suddenly his senses screamed 'DANGER' at him. Jumping out of the way, he narrowly avoided a large silver blade that also looked like it was a gun slamming down where he was not a second before. He landed, his Unversed circling around him protectively.

Naruto looked at his attacker. He wore a white shirt along with a short sleeved jacket that had what looked like Lion's fur around the neck. Black fingerless gloved and black jeans also adorned his body. His hair was somewhat spiky, but not pointing up like his did, instead pointing down. He glared at Naruto with angry eyes.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, deciding to mess with him. "Where I come from, it's common courtesy to give your own name before asking or demanding the name of another."

The man grit his teeth, but decided to humor him. "Leon. Now who are you?!"

Naruto chuckled. He wasn't going to give this man his real name! He wasn't insane. The only trouble was thinking of a fake name. Suddenly, a name surfaced in his mind. A name he felt was his own...just like when Ventus's name surfaced. "My name is Vanitas," Naruto finally said, grinning darkly.

"Are you another servant to the darkness?" Leon demanded from him again, which made Naruto a little pissed off. He was tempted to just send his Unversed to kill him, but he took a breath.

"I am neither a servant of Darkness," Naruto said icily. "But nor am I a warrior of the light!" In a flash of light and darkness, **FBL **was in his hands.

Leon's eyes widened. "A...Keyblade?!"

Naruto sighed in annoyance. "What is it with you people knowing about the Keyblade? Is it so much to ask for a tactical advantage?" Instead of waiting for an answer, Naruto sent his Unversed to take care of the Nobodies- that had regrouped and recovering- and he charged at Leon. He channelled his chakra into his weapon, and pitch black flames ran along it.

The gunblade wielder's eyes widened and he quickly jumped out of the way. That was...a unique way to use magic. Pulled the trigger on the handle of his gunblade, firing some...well fire at Naruto.

The hooded teen was ready however. He rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack. He channelled some chakra into his legs and jumped to an unbelievable height. He clashed with Leon as the two glared into each other's eyes. Leon's blue bearing into Naruto's yellow. They broke away from each other and landed on the ground. Naruto stood in his stance, his hand outstretched, holding his Keyblade up by his head facing forwards, while his weight was on his back foot and his knees were slightly bent.

Leon stared at Naruto as neither made a move. _'It looks like he is all about close combat,' _Leon thought. _'I'll use that to my advantage!' _Leon began to shoot blasts of flame at Naruto, who expertly dodged them.

"So you think I'll let you make this a long distance fight?" Naruto growled. "I don't think so!" He pointed **FBL **forwards. "FIRE!" All the flames burning along the Keyblade gathered to the tip of the blade before being fired at Leon.

The brown haired male's eyes widened and he rolled out of the way, the bottom of his boots getting signed slightly. _'Okay...long distance is a no go.' _Leon had no clue on how he could defeat Naruto, but he noticed the hooded Keyblade wielder stiffen.

Naruto's eyes stopped focusing on Leon and he instead turned, looking to where the Nobodies and Unversed had been. He had suddenly felt all the negativity he had used to create the Unversed return to him. And true to what happened, none of the Unversed were there, but neither were the nobodies. "Oh dear..." Naruto frowned. "It appears the Unversed and Nobodies wiped each other out..."

Leon's eyes narrowed. "Unversed..." he spoke up, making Naruto look at him. "That's what those things are called? And are you saying you created them?"

The blonde blinked under his hood. "Whoops appears I spoke out loud..." he twirled **FBL**. "I think it best I leave for now..." he pointed his keyblade back and a beam of light shot out, making Leon's eyes widened as the green, crackling portal appeared behind him.

"You aren't getting away!" he fired three times at Naruto, who dodged the first two before swinging his weapon down, severing the third fireball directly in half, causing it to go on either side of him.

"You're strong..." Naruto told him, smiling slightly under his hood before he lowered it, making Leon gasp. "I wanna fight you again sometime!"

"Sora...?" Leon said in shock, in turn making Naruto frown.

"Dunno who this Sora guy is," he sighed as he ran a hand through his spiky hair. "I guess it's better than Ventus or something. To answer your little question, I'm not this 'Sora' that you speak of. Never heard of the guy...but I'm gonna guess he's a Keyblade wielder like me..." his grin grew savage. "Oh I'd better start looking!"

Leon charged at him. "I won't let you!" he jumped up and swung down, but his eyes widened as he had only ended up cutting a log in half, that had appeared where the blonde boy that so resembled Sora had once been. Looking up, he saw that Naruto was now by the portal.

He whistled. "Damn, good thing the **Substitution Jutsu** exists right?" he said, chuckling. Suddenly, he stiffened again as the portal dispersed. He ran forwards, and Leon got ready, but the blonde dashed straight past him.

And for the life of him, Leon could not understand why as he watched the blonde run into the distance.

* * *

**(Radiant Garden: The Great Maw)**

"What was that?" Naruto mumbled as he ran. "I felt a strong surge of power from nearby..." he gripped his keyblade and it transformed into his bike, which he jumped on and began to speed through the great maw. He stopped half way, jumping off his bike as it turned back into a keyblade. "It was around here...who did it belong to?"

"That would be...me," a voice said, and Naruto turned, his eyes widening as he took a step back in shock.

The blonde shook his head in disbelief. "Y...you can't be here! Y-you died! You were dead!"

The man raised an eyebrow. "It is indeed strange. I too believed I was dead...and yet I am now in this world. Perhaps you could explain, young keyblade wielder?"

In response, Naruto merely readied his keyblade. "You...I don't know how your alive but the dead should remain dead!"

The man chuckled and he held out his hand as a familiar keyblade appeared in it...**Master's Defender**. "I suppose I shall humour you, young one," he said with a kind smile. "I am Keyblade Master Eraqus, who are you?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed at him. "Keyblade Wielder, Naruto Uzumaki. And I'm going to send you to the afterlife where you are supposed to be, Eraqus!" with a yell, Naruto charged towards him, **Forsaken By Light **at the ready.

Eraqus let out a hearty laugh, which was strange for a man about to enter battle, and got into his stance. "Very well, young Keyblade wielder! Kill me if you are able! I do not wish to die a second time!"

* * *

**(?)**

It was searching...

The one who held its other half was close, very close...

It would find him. It would return to the place it was meant to belong now. It was light, and light and darkness were to never be separated for as long as they already had been.

Light and Darkness had to be together in equal proportions...

If not, one would either be blinded by the light, or sink into the depths of darkness...

It would not allow that to happen. Especially to the one who's heart it had originally meant to go to...

* * *

**AN: Sorry this one took so long guys, but I had such a huge case of writer's block you would not believe!**

**Anyway, I'm back and this is the first chapter I've been able to write in awhile, though hopefully that'll change soon! Anyway, look forward to the next chapter of Naruto Omega: Forsaken By Light!**


End file.
